warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruiker:IJsdroom Vogeltje
''BEN GESTOPT WANT KRIJG OVER EEN PAAR WEEKJES EXAMENS EN MOET OEFENEN ENZO... :( '' (ik haat mijn achterlijke broers, als jullie hierop kijken, bemoei je met je eigen zaken!) Tekeningen van vriendinnen! Een ingekleurde lijntekening door Appelvacht!!! Ik vind hem erg leuk! thumb|left|364px|TADAAA!! Deze mooie tekening heeft DonderWolk gemaakt!!! thumb|left|344px Deze pixel heb ik gemaakt!! thumb|left|358px En deze leuke tekening heeft Stormhart gemaakt! thumb|left|376px Deze prachtige tekening is door Blauwstorm!!!! thumb|left|400px Over mij: thumb|left|400px Ik heet in het echt Anne, dus moet je me niet per se Avondpoot noemen tenzij we aartsvijanden zijn. Mijn middelmatige vriendinnen zeggen Avond(je) en mijn beste vriendinnen zeggen Anne :) weetjes over mij: *Ik had een kitten, die is nu dood en ik denk er soms over na hoe hij er nu uit moet zien (waarschijnlijk een hoop botten ofzo). Ik heb 'm maar een weekje gehad, hij was maar 3 maanden oud en hij had een zwarte vacht. Door hem ben ik zo'n Hollyleaf-freak geworden :3 *Ik heb 4 broers waarvan er maar 1 aardig is (en soms is hij ook best irri). De oudste is 20, en wurgt me altijd (niet echt hoor!) maar voor de lol :3. De andere 2 pesten me met mijn account op warrior cats wiki, dus haat ik hen. *Mijn vader schilderd pijlen, idk waarom. *Mijn moeder is huisvrouw. *En nee, ik vind het niet erg dat ik het enige meisje ben! *Harry Potter helpt tegen stress xD. *Ik ben verslaafd aan creepypastas maar later krijg ik steeds spijt, die zijn best eng... maar ach. *Ik lees warrior cats in het engels. *Muntblad zit in mijn klas. *blablabla. Mijn Warrior Cats boeken: dit zijn al m'n boeken, 't zijn er best veel, toch? ___ - Uitgelezen __ - In bezig _ - Nog niet in begonnen x - Besteld/ Zal besteld worden Nederlands: 1e reeks: #De Wildernis in ___ #Water en Vuur ___ #Geheimen ___ #Voor de Storm ___ #Gevaar! ___ #Vuurproef ___ 2e reeks (De Nieuwe Profetie): #Middernacht ___ #Maannacht ___ #Dageraad ___ #Sterrenlicht ___ #Schemering ___ #Zonsondergang ___ 3e reeks (De Macht van Drie): #Het Tweede Gezicht ___ #Duistere Rivier ___ #Verbannen ___ Engels: 4e reeks (Omen of the Stars): #The Fourth Apprentice ___ #Fading Echoes _ #Night Whispers _ #Sign of the Moon _ #The Forgotten Warrior _ #The Last Hope _ 5e reeks (Dawn of the Clans): #The Sun Trail __ #Thunder Rising _ #The First Battle _ 6e reeks (A Vision of Shadows): #The Apprentice's quest ___ Super editions: #Yellowfang's Secret _ #Tallstar's Revenge ___ #Crookedstar's Promise ___ #Bluestar's Prophecy ___ #Firestar's Quest _ #Bramblestar's Storm ___ Novellas: #Hollyleaf's Story ___ #Cloudstar's Journey ___ #Mistystar's Omen ___ #Tigerclaw's Fury ___ #Leafpool's Wish ___ #Dovewing's silence ___ #Goosefeather's curse ___ #Mapleshade's vengeance ___ #Ravenpaw's farewell ___ Manga's: #The Rise of Scourge ___ #The Lost Warrior ___ #Warrior's Refuge ___ #Warrior's Return ___ #Return to the clans x Guide's: #The Ultimate Guide ___ #Secrets of the Clans ___ #Battles of the Clans ___ Mijn favo en gehate Warrior Cats personages: Favo: Poezen: #Hollyleaf en Hollytuft #Leafpool en Squirrelflight #Dovewing en Ivypool #Poppyfrost en Cinderheart #Lilyheart en Bright Stream Katers: #Firestar en Brambleclaw #Lionblaze en Jayfeather #Graystripe en Ravenpaw #Brackenfur en Whitestorm #Clear Sky en Gray Wing Gehaat: Poezen: #Mapleshade en Palebird #Sparrowfeather en #Leopardstar en Tall Shadow #Sasha en Rainflower #Millie en Nightcloud Katers: #Hawkfrost en Tigerstar #Brokenstar en Ashfur #Sandgorse en Berrynose #Pinestar en Appledusk #Onestar en Blackstar Mijn tekeningen! ik teken dus warrior cats... dit is mijn gallerij: Avondpoot's tekeningen/2015-2016 Nieuwste tekeningen: thumb|left|400px thumb|left|400px